Fired and Shot
by POWFF
Summary: This is just another take on the pilot episode where Callie and Brandon went to go get Jude. Something bad happens, something very bad... but your gonna have to read to find out. Its better then the summary puts it. This story will have all of The Fosters Family. :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic.**

**I do not own The Fosters. **

**Please review and feel free to leave me some ideas. This is not a character death fic. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry this chapter is short but the next one is going to be much longer. Update will come soon if there are any reviews. **

Callie POV

Brandon and I finally got to my old foster dads house. I looked in the window and saw Jude standing in the kitchen washing the dishes. I told Brandon to go to the front door and keep my old foster dads attention so I can attempt to get Jude.

Brandon POV

I knocked on his door over and over until the bog guy finally opened the door and I looked at him and said I needed some help to find the nearest train station. He looked at me for a moment and finally started pointing the directions while Callie snuck into the back door.

Callie POV

I was walking through the back door going to get Jude until I bumped into a lamp and it fell of the desk. Then he turned around, I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to get to Jude. Then, he reached for the drawer and pulled out a gun quickly. He yelled at me to get out of his house but, I didn't move because I had to get Jude. I came this far, I am not leaving him with this monster.

Brandon POV

She didn't listen. She didn't move and all I heard was a loud bang ringing through my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thank for the reviews. So here is Chapter 2. Please Review and give me some of your ideas if you want. Thank you so much for reading. **** Update soon if I get any reviews. **

_**Flashback**_

_He was about to beat Jude, my old foster dad was about to hit Jude. I had no other choice. I went outside and took a bat to his car. He came out yelling and he started hitting me while Jude stood at the doorway crying. He called the cops. I thought to myself, I will always protect Jude because he is my brother and I love him._

**Stef POV**

I couldn't find Brandon anywhere in the house and Callie was missing too. I'm starting to get worried, but then I thought to myself. I can track his phone I say to Lena. I grab my phone and started tracking my oldest son. It said his destination was about 45 minutes away. I grabbed my jacket and my gun. Lena and I ran to the car and we were on our way.

**Callie POV**

I heard the loud noise and looked from Brandon to Jude and saw fear in there eyes. Then I looked over to my old foster dad, as he was just looking at me laughing. Then that's when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, then I looked down and I saw blood leaving my body. That's when I fell to the ground.

**Jude POV**

I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I was too scared and I just didn't know what to do. I just saw my sister get shot, I was in shock. I need to help her, but its impossible. My feet are stuck to the floor.

**Brandon POV**

I looked at Callie and saw her fall to the ground and then I looked at her brother Jude standing in the kitchen crying his eyes out. Then I looked at the big guy who did this to her holding his gun laughing. That's the point where I completely lost it, I ran towards him and punched him right in the nose. He grabbed it as it started to bleed. Then he lunged his fist to my stomach.

**Stef POV**

We were finally there and then I saw someone getting beat up through the window. That's when I called for back up and told Lena to stay in the car. I ran to the front door as fast as I could taking out my gun. I kicked in the door without any hesitation. I looked in and saw a little boy I have never seen before crying. I looked around more and saw my own son sitting on the floor holding his stomach which sent fear through my body. Then I saw a big man holding a gun, so I screamed at him to put the gun down and his hands up where I could see them. I held him down on the ground until back up finally came and took him away. There was one person I didn't see anywhere, Callie. I turned around and saw her lying on the ground in a pool of blood holding her stomach. My heart sank and all I heard was sirens getting closer and closer.


End file.
